


Déjà vu

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [7]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BIG OOF, Canon-Typical Violence, FOX IS FEMALE!!, Gonna be said a lot from ch. 11ish onwards, I CANNOT plan and time confession kisses, I Love You, I'm crying, Locked-in syndrome, Love Confessions, M/M, New Game Plus, OFFICIAL LOVE CONFESSIONS, Thirteen is testing me, Yu's parents are as neglecting as fanon claims, also wild card yosk, and woah omg same sleep is the best, because spoiler, but dangnabbit if you think imma stomp on those breaks, but im still crying, but yeh revise is the england term of study, chapter 12 and weve just saved yukiko for the 5th time, do you hear my tears, fox is female btw, fox's gender makes no difference on how adorable they are or how teidious the s.l is, heyhey a change in the fandom tag, his body still moves but he cant make his body do what he wants..., i also love how the wrote this instead of sleeping tag is so common, i learned that from a shen stream, i love wild card yosk, im not, implied chance of velvet room attendant yosk, is this the first time locked in syndrome has been used as a tag?, it's close to being one of my favourites, its not a common tag??? thats actually surprising to me, like one day the tag i slept instead of writing this is gonna turn up, literally writing chapter 13 the night before my media exam, lots of swearing, not yet, ohh its just the case senstive stuff..., omg yosk with the white velvet room hair ugh, our bois are angry, people are gonna be fifty-fifty split between woah omg sleep whats that?, read ch.9 and itll make sense, revise is the...i dont want to say england way, still fluffy tho yeh?, that threw me and my bro for a fuckin loop, thats right my bois. we're on the fifth timeline, thats right ya girl is from the UK motherfuckers, they are the bane of my existence help me, they arent lookin up no, things are getting hectic, things are pickin up, we love writing instead of revising, well its kinda locked in sydrome, why is yosk so pretty, yknow what that means, yosk was designed to be a pretty boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Yosuke was the best thing to happen to Yu. Now, he's scared of losing him to Izanami. Plus, he's living through the year again and again with no signs of stopping. What could go wrong? A lot of things, apparently.---UPDATED SUMMARY: 16/05/19





	1. Chapter 1

Yu waved at the team of friends who he became close to over the course of this past year. He wouldn't forget the memories and connections he made.

Rise, the idol returning to her business. Naoto, the youngest detective (probably ever). Kanji, the misunderstood delinquent who just wants to support his mom and their shop.

Yukiko, and her (secretly defeated by Chie) challenge famous throughout school. Chie, the tomboy who stuck by Yukiko to be noticed. Teddie, the boy who just wanted to know who he was.

And Yosuke, the boy who moved to Inaba six months prior to Yu, yet he felt the closest to Yosuke. Something inside him wanted Yosuke by his side, closer than he was but another part of him told him, no.

It was like some outside force, he had no control. Like... He was a character in a game.

He felt tears sting his eyes and the train pulled away from the station. "We'll call everyday! I promise Partner!" Yosuke called out, waving his hand above his head.

Yu nodded in agreement. The train had left and he couldn't see his friends anymore, he sat down in his designated seat. His phone glowed with the led screen showing the playlist that Yosuke had made him.

Surprisingly, it was quiet endearing and heartfelt, the songs all had the same message.

Yu smiled weakly and let the songs play. He fainlty heard the train driver at the front say they would be roughly five hours until they reached Tokyo but only one hour until they reached the country side end.

He watched as the country faded into industrial buildings. Although, as quickly the city became clear, he felt as though he blinked and found himself back in his room.

He rised from his bed in a shock. In a breathless haze, he checked his phone. April 2012?

Had he gone back a year? It was all too realistic to be a dream. But that's impossible... At least it should be, but the proof is right in front of him.

His suitcase is packed and stands at the end of his bed. Just like 'last year' his parents left him a note on top on the case.

 _Behave for your uncle and don't cause any trouble for us._  
_\- parents_

Just as caring as he remembered them. If it was exactly how it was, then the coffee in the cafetiere was cold, since his parents' work began so early in the day, and the young kitten was lingering outside his window.

He cast his gaze out of the glass and saw the brown, short-haired cat, his eyes were a warm golden. Kind of like Yosuke's eyes. Now Yu looks at the feline, many features remind him of his partner.

* * *

The hour of leaving the house arrived, he crumpled the note he hadn't bothered to remove and threw it away as he passed the door, luggage in hand.

He desperately wanted to see Uncle Dojima and Nanako again, it took him the same amount of time as he remembered and the welcome from his family was just as soothing.

"Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." Dojima gently urged.

"... 'lo" she muttered. Yu smiled warmly to the girl.

Uncle Dojima continued just as Yu remembered and they stopped by the gas station. Yu really didn't need to see Izanami right now, maybe she knew what was happening to him, though?

"You new in town?" Yu glared at her. "Not the social type? Don't worry, the people here definitely know how to get someone out of their shell."

Nanako left for the bathroom which left Yu alone with Izanami. "Cut the crap, Izanami." She laughed.

"I don't know what you mean, Izanami is a god right? Boy, I wish I was a god though," She tried to chuckle him off but Yu pressed on. 

"Look, I know you're Izanami. You gave the power to Adachi and Namatame before you were going to shake my hand, making me the third. So cut the crap, and answer my questions." Izanami didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"You don't look perturbed in the slightest over the ordeal i handed to you. That isn't what i planned for at all." Yu glared again.

"So you do know what's happening to me. Why place me a year to the past? What does that accomplish for you?" Yu asked, desperately.

"You think i'll tell you of such plans so easily?" Izanami cackled. "Telling you will only delay my plans, what i can say to hasten them, however, is this:" She leaned into his ear and whispered into it.

"That partner of yours is the cause of this worlds demise." She returned to her usual posture and held out her hand. Yu knew what this meant now, and boldy took her hand in his. He felt the same dizziness as Izanami went to fill the car tank.

"Are you okay?" Nanako asked. Yu nodded. 

"I'm just tired from the long journey," He assured his uncle as he walked to him upon hearing Nanako's concern. 

"That's understandable, let's get you home." If only Uncle Dojima knew how much of a home that house was to Yu, much more than the building he left anyway. "Here we are," Dojima pulled up at the house that Yu has come to love.

"It's small, but a home is a home, we can set out the take-out and you can head off to bed. It's your first day of school tomorrow." Dojima gave Yu a very parental pat of the shoulder and began to help Nanako un-pack the Aiya's they had gotten on the way here.

* * *

"WooaaAAHH!" A familiar voice sped past him on an out of control bike, not wanting to ignore his partner, he went to help the boy.

"Thanks," he groaned, it seemed the pain still irritated him. "You want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine." Yu was confused, this is different than before... he accepted the offer while mentally cursing Izanami.

* * *

My trial of the dragon!" Chie chased the guilty party to the back entrance of the classroom. Last time he walked out, he wanted to help, but didn't. He was going to do things right this time. 

"You okay?" Yu asked the boy who knelt over in pain.

"Yeah. That damn table corner." Yosuke chuckled, "Thanks for helping me, can I repay you with the local delicacy?"

Yu sighed, "Some steak would be great right about now, thanks." Yosuke noted it as weird since a newbie knew of the steak yet not even some of the locals themselves know.

"Follow me, then," He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke spent much more time than was neccessary thinking about that new transfer student. He didn't say anything, but he saw him talk to that gas station attendent as if he knew her, but she's been there since he got here, so granted that he could have been to Inaba before. He did know the local delicacy too, so in some odd way it made sense.

But... no that can't be right, everyone else has been here since they were born, Yukiko and Chie in particular, wouldn't they know him too? It seems as if he managed to get by undetected, if that were even possible in a town such as this. It's _impossible_ even, so... what is going on with this guy? 

Before he knew it, it turned midnight. The rain was hammering itself to his window.  _Bzzzt Schh,_ the sound of static filled his room. "No way! Saki-senpai!" Oh god, she looked like she was in so much pain, Yosuke gripped the sides of his TV. "Saki-senpai! Saki-senpai!" Yosuke didnt sleep that night.

* * *

Yu checked the midnight channel, Yosuke was right, Saki looked like she was in agony, writhing left and right, luckily, it was still unclear, meaning she wasn't in the TV yet, which makes sense, he meets Saki later in the Food Court courtesy a lá Yosuke. He stared at the screen, at this point there wasn't much he could do. The clock ticked 00:01 and the static faded away as quickly as it came in. A deep sigh escaped his lips and Yosuke lingered in his mind as his eyes closed.

Yosuke was seen with Chie that next morning, although she still hadn't forgiven him for her DVD but it seemed that she was tolerating him for now, which was a step, a positive or negative one was lost to those except two. Yu walked into the classroom, infront of Yosuke's desk ready to sit down.

The silver haired tapped the brunet on the shoulder before putting a note on his desk before sitting at his own. 

' _Food Court? I owe you for taking me out yesterday :)_ ' This was written too closely as a 'hey yesterdays date was fun lets do it again' which was way too unnerving for Yosuke at the minute. He repsonded with a lie about work and guiltily left it at that.

Yu then let his thoughts wander. He knew who the killer was, all he'd have to do is save everyone on his own and then give hints to Uncle Dojima to apprehend Adachi. Simple? Maybe, Margaret did say his strengths come from bonds. If he makes none then he'll be fighting Izanami with nothing but a Pixie and a Sarasvati.

He could still bond with the sports and cultural clubs, maybe even bond with Dojima and Nanako again, but one person he so desperately wanted to bond with was Yosuke, even if that chance is screwed now because of timelines but Yu wanted to make it work.

Yu went to the food court anyway, he had to warn Saki, the announcer was the catalyst, Yu wanted to save Saki, even if it meant he and Yosuke never becomes Partners. But then that's good, Izanami has been wrong before she can definetly be wrong again. If Yu and Yosuke never become best friends then Yosuke wouldnt 'be the cause of this worlds demise', as Izanami put it.

He sat at the same table they always sat at, Yu was pretty sure Yosuke reserved that table like everday incase of an emergency, it was The Table, and out of the corner of Yu's vision, he sees Saki sit at the table like last year and he shyly walked up. "Hey, sorry to bother." He starts, gaining her attention.

"Oh, youre that transfer," Yu nodded. "Can i help you?" 

"Actually i was thinking i could help you. I have reason to believe..." Now how to word this without being some total stalker creep, "... that youre in danger, call it a bad feeling." Her eyes turned skeptical.

"Say i believe you, what should i look out for." 

"A police detective named Adachi, and dont answer any doors." Her eyes squinted more.

"Oddly specific, dont you think?" Yu smirked and called it more reason to believe him. "I guess... thanks for the warning." She smiled, and not a fake smile she pulled around Yosuke, the smile seemed real. Yu thanked her for her time, bowed, and left.

He left the food court, and passed daidara's metal works and saw a teal glow in the corner of his eye. Maybe Igor could help him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Margaret smiled. "It seems our Master has taken a leave. Nothing in this room happens without reason, yet why do I feel such malice intent concerning his absence?" She took a moment to compose herself. "Forgive me, I was out of line. You may still perform fusions, ran my myself, although I warn of a higher fail rate." Yu nodded, his words always failed him in this place and took his leave.

Rain pittered at his head, which usually signified fog in the town. Yu took this chance to talk to Izanami some more. "You clearly show hatred towards me, yet here you are." Yu stayed silent. "I notice you visited that room."

"So you have something to do with Igor's disappearance." Izanami scoffed.

"I know not his name. I know he would have been a hindrence to my plan, so i removed him accordingly. I had forgotten a crucial detail i had to tell you in hurring said plans." Yu glared, he began to walk away, he didnt want to hear something that would cause her plans to go smoothly. She raised her voice anyway, he was going to hear her no matter what he did.

"You think this round will be your last... allow me to confirm that thought to be false." He turned to her smirking face and what she said to him clicked. 

Even if things go smoothly for him, it won't end.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu decided to save Saki, if she ever ended up in the TV this time. He's checking the midnight channel every time he can. There's been no change, and eventually, she's not on the channel anymore.

He assumed it was because everyone had moved on. The news segment of Yukiko was coming up soon. He was going to make sure she didn't get taken either, but he decided to make it more subtle since Yosuke walked up to him about what he said to Saki.

"I heard you talked to Saki-senpai, I didn't know you knew her," Yu shrugged without thinking.

"Not really, i just gave her a warning about a bad feeling i had." Yosuke commended his insight. "Yosuke?"

"Saki-senpai told me she didn't open the front door at all when you talked to her." His expression turned grim, "You might want to check the news tonight." Yu cautiously nodded, going into the Velvet Room for a breather while no one was looking and gathered his thoughts.

What did Yosuke mean, check the news, Saki didnt get thrown into the TV, he saw her earlier going up the third-year stairs. Saki was alive so why should he check the news? Yu checked the date and recognised it to be the day that Saki was announced dead. _No, no that's not right! I made sure she didn't get thrown in!_ He rushed home and hurridly yet polietly asked his cousin to change the channel.

"And now, recently Miss Ayumi Yamano was killed in the rural streets of Yaso-Inaba. Causes still unknown but Police have confirmed Miss Yamano's death was a homicide. The student who discovered her body was on this program last week, and have now revealed to us that her mother is the most recent victim." The news caster droaned on, Yu no longer listening. 

He dejectedly pulled himself to his futon and was pulled to the Velvet Room again from his dreams. "Margaret?" 

The woman broke her concentration to answer him. "Your actions have prevented the death of one, but caused the death of another." Yu lowered his gaze. "Do not look so solemn, it is just the way of this world. One has to die, even if they weren't the one with the mark of Nyx."

She then apologized for calling him for something so small, and let him back to his sleep. His wake was a dreary one. He was dragging his feet and Yosuke told him how he clearly looks drained.

"I am, I warn Saki-senpai about a bad feeling and then her mother is the next victim? Someone I know told ms the rule of this land is that if someone is set to die, then someone has to die, whether it was them planned or not." He racked his mind for someway to save people without getting another killed. He could ask Izanami but she won't give away anything. He could ask Izanagi, but he hasn't obtained his strength yet.

He recalled Margaret's words. 'The mark of Nyx.' He didn't know any Nyx. He did a quick search online but obtained nothing worth noting except a string of Apathy Syndrome cases but they didn't seem relevent. He sighed and turned to Izanami anyway.

"My, my," She chuckled. "I'm so popular... do you enjoy my company." She laughed at the glare she recieved from him at her joke. "What is it you intend to ask today?" He asked her to tell him what she knew about Nyx, which earned him a hearty cackle. "Why do you wish to seek my sister? She is of no importance to your quest of saving this land."

Yu clicked his tongue and walked away empty handed. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her. This was a waste of precious time that he didn't have. He ordered a challenge bowl from Aiya's and defeated it easily, saying farewell to the manager to then bump into Yosuke as he left. "Saw you." He uttered. "Heard you, too."

Yu sighed and took Yosuke to the hill overlooking Inaba. "What did that Gas Attendent mean by 'your quest of saving this land'?" Yu took a deep breath and explained everything as best he could, while glossing over the time loop part. He explained the cause of death, the power of persona, the Shadow World too. "Okay dude, if you didn't  wanna tell me you could have just said so." 

"You want proof? Follow me." Yosuje asked where they were going to which Yu responded with 'The Junes Electronic Department'. "What? Why are we going there? There's gonna be staff watching us!" 

"Oh, so you admit I'm telling the truth?" Yu chuckled. "Don't worry it's fine, there's barely any staff this hour." Yosuje was stunned at his knowledge of their shift timetable on who would be where. Should he be scared or impressed? He placed his bet on both.

"Okay, we're here, now what?" Yu smirked as he stuck his hand in the TV watching it morph around his hand, black and white ripples heading outwards, his hand as the supposed source. "Dude! Your hand! How're you--? Magic!?" He poked his head around the back of the TV to try and see his head on tbe other side. It wasn't there.

Yu grabbed his arm and dragged him in. "Uwahhhh!" He screamed. Yu dusted himself off, used to the sensation of jumping into the TV, missed it even. "How do you look so collected? Shit, i landed on my wallet, not that it wouldve helped." Yu called out to Teddie, the bear already making puns.

"Grrrr-eatings!" He smiled. Yu guessed it was because the fog was heavy on this side, meaning the shadows were at bay for now. Yu asked him about the most recent person thrown in, and Teddie took them to the Shadow Liqueur Store.

"Oh no!" Teddie yelled, sniffing the air. "Sh-sh-shadows! Theyre here!" Yu thought they were calm! No matter, he can call upon Izanagi now these have appeared. The Card formed in his hand and he crushed the manifestation causing the lightning wielder to fizzle into existence.

"Izanagi!" He mentally ordered the being to cast Zio, which he remembered they were weak to, and watched them disperse into dust. Teddie looked at him in awe, calling him the usual sensei, although it was new to these two.

"Okay, you got me, I believe you, but don't come here alone, the way you acted clearly shows its not safe. We're partners now." Yu smiled, earnestly. He was so happy to hear Yosuke's warm voice call him by the nickname they had given each other.

"Partners." Yu held out his hand for Yosuke to take and shake, he did and Teddie 'lead' them back to the stage looking place. They were let out of the TV and Yu suggested they go home. Yosuke was clearly drained. Yu didn't  want to drag him in more than he had to.

On the way back to the Dojima's place, he couldn't get the thought of Nyx out of his head. Nothing Margaret says goes without meaning right? What if he asked Margaret? He was surprised he didn't lead with that idea. He rushed to the other direction and to the southern half of the shopping district and entered the lapis door.

"My, my." Margaret hummed. "Why must this be so?" She uttered. Yu cleared his throat and caught her attention. "Oh, forgive me. I failed to notice your arrival. What can I service you with today?" Yu answered with a request regarding information about Nyx.

"I myself don't know much of her. My younger sister was the attendant of that wild card as I was busy with errands. She told me stories about the boy who became a door to seal away a darkness. The boy, who in his wake lost both of his parents, defeated a goddess such as yourselves. This Goddess was Nyx, the Goddess of Death. Nyx sealed herself away inside the boy, and was released, threatening the end of the world." Margaret shifted her gaze from the compendium, to Yu, back to the Compendium. "I fear Nyx may be back, inside the magician."

The goddess of death who threatened the end of the world might be back in the soul of his best friend? "What do you mean, inside him?" He panicked. Margaret explained that only a small fragment of Izanami's sister survived, and was placed inside the one with the most self-doubt in this town, and if Margaret's hunch is right, then over time Nyx will return.


	4. Chapter 4

"What doesn't make sense, however," Margaret continued, "Is the sudden decision to bring Nyx back?" Yu looked at her puzzled.

"Sudden?" He asked, to which Margaret nodded. She explained that Nyx had only been put into the magician only two moments ago. Nyx wasn't present when Yu set out for the higher power. Yu groaned. He had placed the idea in Izanami's head. Yu gave the Goddess the idea to place Nyx into Yosuke.

He blankly thanked Margaret for her information and headed home. How was he going to face Yosuke, now that he knew this as fact? How could he face the one person he trusted, he loved, his best friend? He couldn't... why did he have to go and place the idea in that  _bitch's_ head! 

He closed the front door to see Dojima gone, probably overtime work on Saki's mother's case. It was only Nanako, sat watching her Detective Loveline. "Weco-" she cut herself off at the sight of Yu crying, curled up in a ball at the floor of the door. "A-Are you okay?" She hesitantly asked.

Oh right, Nanako hasn't started calling him Big Bro yet, not until after Chie and Yukiko joined the group. "Where do you hurt?" She asked, trying to check him over.

He stood up and held out his hand, asking for his cousin's. She didn't hesitate when grabbing onto his with her small hands. Tears still falling, he explained that he 'had done something very mean', She questioned him. "I told this mean person about something really bad and now they're doing that bad thing to someone I care about." Nanako hugged her older cousin. "I can't do anything about it," He cried into her shoulder.

He knew he couldn't tell Yosuke. He would panic, and probably freak at him and avoid him. Yu wouldn't blame him for it either, its how Yosuke worked back then, they would never have the same level of trust the first Yosuke and him had, and that  _fucking_ hurt!

He thanked his cousin for the comfort and took himself to bed, the days horrid events replaying in his mind. The mood carried over into school time too. He barely kept his head up in lesons, hearing the same lecture again. The decision he came to in that time was that he wasn't going to endanger Yosuke in anyway. He had done enough.

The Yukiko Interview was days away but the focus was still on Saki's Mother's case. "You mentioned that you never opened the door. What led you to do this?" The interviewer asked.

"There was a boy in second year who warned me. He said it was a bad feeling he had. He told me to be wary of that new city detective too." Her eyes show that she was thankful. Yu stared at the TV. Considering the Midnight Channel and Namatame are still acting the same way, either Yukiko or himself could be the next target. It was most likely to be him, since Yukiko hasnt been named dropped once, and the information of Yamano's hideout hasn't been leaked yet.

He was going to do all he could to make sure it was him on that news cast in a few days, not Yukiko. Uncle Dojima would be home in a few hours. He'd tell him then. "I'm back," Dojima whispered, not expecting anyone to be awake.

"Welcome back, Uncle." Yu greeted at the small table infront of the TV, playing a recording of the news report earlier, "I wanted to talk to you about this." His uncle looked at him with a skeptic's eyes. "I'm the one she mentions." 

Dojima stopped eating the takeout he bought and stared at his nephew. "You're the one who gave the warning in her testimony?" Yu nodded. "Get some rest, I'm taking you out of school tomorrow for questioning." Firm but still caring, just like Yu remembered. He nodded, heading up to him room with a yawn.

* * *

"State your full legal name, and occupation for the record." The interviewer pressed a button on the voice recorder and the red light began pulsing.

"Yu Narukami, second year highschool student at Yasogami High." His voice was clear and without doubt. Dojima was quiet in the corner, as his legal guardian.

"Tell us everything and without false information." The man nodded at Yu and he told them everything, including the time loops and izanami. "I can prove it." Yu claimed. "Uncle Dojima, can you get both Namatame and Adachi."

"And how do you suspect me to get the politictian." Yu told him reminded him of his family run post office job and told him to look there. "If you say so." He walked out and managed to bring both of them to the interrogation room.

"He's here?" Adachi glanced at Yu which earned him a glare. "Hey, Sir, what's going on here?"

"He thinks youre the killer and that you manipulated Namatame." Adachi looked at Yu in shock and anger. "They're here, prove to us then."

Yu went into extensive detail about how Adachi was bored with Inaba and tried to push himself onto Yamano. That alone got a reaction out of Adachi which Dojima didn't overlook. Yu then mentioned the phonecall Namatame got while mourning Yamano, which akso got a reaction gone noticed by Dojima. Yu finished up with their method of how Adachi got Namatame to think he was saving Saki's Mother.

Adachi was on the verge of snapping and from a push by Dojima, ("Adachi is this true?!"), he slammed his hand on the table and cursed a bunch of nonese, gripping Yu by his collar and pushing his frame, which was quite frail since the rewind, into the TV in the corner. "Adachi!" Dojima yelled, but Yu had already fallen head first.

Dojima, who up to that point had believed what his nephew was saying, restrained a punch to Adachi's jaw. "You manipulated me," Nametame glared at Adachi. "You made me think i was saving that woman!" He was the one who punched Adachi, and boy was Dojima satisfied by the crunch it made.

* * *

Yu landed in the TV world. The landing wasn't as graceful as he'd have liked, but it was a landing none the less. "Teddie?" He called out, Yu assumed this is where his shadow would appear, "Teddie? Are you there?" Yu had never landed in a place other than the stage so this was just as frightening as his, Yosuke's and Chie's first visit.

" ~~You thought you could save them?~~ " Yu's voice was distorted, but he wasn't speaking, he could only guess it was his Shadow, his other self. He already had Izanagi but it's the TV world, he chose not to think too much of it. " ~~You thought you could change things? Oh man, I'm funny! The punch line though...!~~ " The shadow couldn't make it through the sentence without laughing. 

" ~~If you're me, and I'm you, then you know what I mean... haha!~~ " Yu told his shadow he didn't know what he was talking about. " ~~So you're _not_ me? Yes, that's right! I'm not you! I'm me!~~ " He laughed.

The fog thinned, time must be going quicker in the real world, the shadow morphed into an Izanagi, with a white jacket and white staff. Yu noticed all his colours were inversed.

" ~~You will learn in time, what I mean, although you don't have much of it to piece things together.~~ " Yu nodded and tried to avoid the attacks that were flung his way, some near misses and some landing.

Yu became too tired to continue dodging and the shadow returned to Yu's form, still holding the white staff. " ~~See you next round.~~ " The shadow stabbed him through the stomach.

* * *

Yu jolted up and saw Izanami hovering above him. "I felt it necessary for you to see what you caused." She told him, she was smiling. He had no choice, she was a goddess, he joined her.

" _Today, the young boy who was revealed to be the one who warned Saki Konishi was found hanging from a phone cable._ " Yu looked over to the table where Yosuke and his family, minus Teddie sat, wide eyed.

"He's dead?" The shock rang through him. Yu beat himself up, why did he even attempt to do things different.


	5. Chapter 5

Izanami chuckled darkly. "And that Uncle of yours isn't so great either, after your passing, your mother heard of your death, blamed him, and got the little girl taken away." Yu stared at her taking in everything. "He got kicked off the force, and my first component got away with everything." Yu mentioned Naoto and her work.

"That detective girl? She was offered the case, but soon died too. Without your friends to save them, they all died." Yu imagined their bodies hanging similarly to his. The thought made him puke, well, heave, turns out you can't puke in this world between realms. "The shadow got corrupted, returning to his instincts. The only survivor was your partner."

Yu glared, mentioning Nyx, causing her to laugh. "Oh I must thank you for the idea of reviving my sister." She bowed to him, if she wasn't pissing him off right now, he'd be honoured. "My sister would surely thank you too. At first I had planned to murder him in different ways before your very eyes and make you lose your sanity, but I commend you, this idea is much quicker." She then explained to him that he's going to wake up in his bed in the country of the first day of school, one final glare, and the alarm of his clock jolted him.

"I can cook sunny side up eggs in the morning!" Nanako smiled cheerily. Yu was going to do the exact same as he did the first time. No differences. He was going to save Yosuke and his friends. He vowed to stop Nyx.

"I'll have to try them Nanako Style then! Sounds delicious." Yu smiled grabbing his bags for school. She chuckled, grabbing her own and showing Yu the way to Yasogami.

Morooka growled at him, and sat him down with Chie. "Don't worry, we've all gotta deal with him, but it's only for a year," She smiled.

Yosuke looked like he had more of a headache than normal. Was Nyx chipping away at him, or was Yu being paranoid and it's just an effect of the time loop? At this rate it could have been either. Yu just wanted to move everything along and get to saving Yosuke.

"Please just have mercy til my next paycheck!" Yosuke prayed to the kung-fu enthusiast. She screeched about her dvd and chased him out the room, the thud that he heard three times over now echoed in the classroom. "Critical hit to the nads..." He groaned.

Yu felt extremely guilty but he left the room with Chie and Yukiko. "You think Yukiko is pretty, huh?" Chie asked. Yu, who now knew that this was a test of female interests, smiled and humbly agreed but told her that 'she's not my type'. "Oooh, not into the whole femininity schtick?"  _Try not into females,_ Yu chuckled awkwardly to himself.

They started getting closer to the Announcer's crime scene. Dojima asked the girls to get along well with him, as any guardian would, and instructed Yu to go straight home. The news report on TV was no different, Yu had made no changes so it made sense that nothing was new.

"This morning the corpse if the announcer involved with the affair, Miss. Mayumi Yamano, was found in hanging from a telephone pole in the school zone of a small rural town Yasoinaba." Yu nodded, so far so good.

Yu remembered that Dojima was stingy in the beginning about him going out at night. With there being another murder soon, Dojima would most likely deem it unsafe for now, which was A+ Parenting as far as Yu's childhood is concerned. He decided to wait till Kanji was safe at least.

"And now, we speak with the student who found her body, who's identity is being hidden for security and safety." The camera changed to a blurred image of Saki's face and the speaker began making her uncomfortable in a cheery tone.

She was now set to be thrown in the TV. Yu felt guilty, he felt incredibly guilty. He has the power to save her. He's the  _only_ one with the power who would be willing to save her, but the only thing he can do is sit and watch.

He could observe. That wouldn't change anything right? He confirmed to himself that this was for Yosuke, too, and find out what Saki really thought of him.

It was late, Yu sneaked out of the Dojima home and luckily Junes was open and he let himself into the electronics department.

"Who are you?! You gotta get out of here!" The bear screamed. "The monsters will get you too! Go, now!" Teddie pushed him to the Exit TV.

"I can help!" Yu told him he had the potential to fight the monsters, and told him he knew about to glasses that the bear manufactured.

Teddie listened to Yu's command and stood back for when Yu summoned Izanagi, but failed. Izanagi's voice echoed in his head. "You do not seek truth. You seek revenge. Revenge on the one who caused this." Yu panicked. "You are not worthy of my power." The voice faded.

"No!" Yu yelled in anger. "No! Come back here!" Teddie cowered, whimpering that he was going to bring the shadows here. Yu apologised, and cleared his head.

Izanagi was right. He panicked for Yosuke's sake, he didn't want to lose Yosuke, who wouldn't want to lose their best friend.

With his new mindset, he called for Izanagi again, and luckily, the persona sensed his resolve. "You seek truth to save your companion. My trust in you has faltered but I shall grant power for your growth." Yu crushed the card that gave, not all of Izanagi's power, but enough power that made sure they survived. 


	6. Chapter 6

 Yu guided Teddie back to the stage and he dropped to the floor exhausted, was this how Rise felt after using Himiko right after gaining her? "I've never seen, nor smelt you before yet you knew what you were doing better than i was!" Teddie smiled.

Yu didn't want to give away the fact that he's been here many times, because as Teddie says, technically he's never been here before. "I guess it was instinct? I don't know what I was doing in particular." Teddie's ears wiggled like always.

"Okay okay! Now go! It's not safe!" The bear repeated and this time Yu allowed himself to be pushed through the Exit TVs. Unfortunately, Yosuke was on Electronic Department duty today.

"You just... You..." He paused in his confusion, pulled a blank face and walked away telling his dad nearby he wasn't feeling too great suddenly and was, reluctantly, let off and went home.

The next day, Yosuke seemed to dismiss Yu altogether, they didn't talk, and Yosuke never acknowledged Yu, who went to form the investigation team, Chie being the new founding co-member.

The investigation team thrived without Yosuke. All the inquisitive minds caused the investigation to go much smoother and they proceeded much quicker without him.

There were downsides, of course. Teddie never ended up joining the others in their world with his blond haired blue eyed form, which was deeply missed by Yu. There were also fewer jokes that may have seemed annoying but Yu loved them now they were gone.

For example, the 'scoring a hot stud' joke was basically nonexistent due to the lack of Teddie and his innocence. Kanji took longer to get comfortable, Yu noticed, without Yosuke's jokes and humour that Kanji threatened.

The subtle inconsistencies probably would have gone unnoticed to the to the rest of the team if they were in his situation, except for Naoto of course.

It made Yu notice, and realise how boring the team was without Yosuke, no insult to the rest of the team, they all make Yu smile and laugh, but Yosuke was definitely a special case.

They recently 'saved' Mitsuo and competed his RPG dungeon, which made Yu come to the conclusion he had to tell his team.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." They all locked eyes with him, he looked at each one of them. "I am going to sound insane but you have to trust me." He paused to seek reassurance in their eyes.

"I'm stuck in a time loop. This is the third time I've gone through the year. Although admittedly I never got this far on the second year." Rise laughed awkwardly.

"Jeez senpai, you know how to lighten a mood." She stopped giggling when his expression didn't change. "Senpai?" 

"How far did you get on the second timeline senpai?" Naoto asked, hand on her hip, her eyes were quizzical and searching for information.

"I died instead of Yukiko." He choked up. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save any of you. It all meant nothing." The others looked at him in shock, no one, this timeline or past timelines, had seen their leader cry, well no one present anyway. "Yosuke should be here. He got his persona before Chie did."

He took a deep breath clearing his eyes. "A goddess placed her sister into him and everytime I come back the closer I get to losing him." 

It was then they realised how serious this was to Yu, if the tears weren't clues enough. "Then we'll go get this goddess bitch!" Kanji cheered.

"No, I can't ask you to do that," he sternly stated. "I don't know what would change, one or all of you could get hurt." Yu told them that if one of them died or was gravely hurt he'd kill himself and reset.

"But... What if you didn't reset?" Yukiko asked him, fearing the answer that was inevitable. He looked them in the eyes and told them that he'd take that chance.

They blink at the shock of the serious statement, whether it was an exaggeration or not, (it wasn't), they listened to what he had to say.

"Yu, how did you die?" Chie asked, "In the second run?" 

"I warned Saki of the killer and she hinted at me when her mother died instead of her. I told Dojima  _everything_ and the killer pushed me into the TV." He smiled weakly "My shadow killed me." She regretted asking.

The image of Yu hanging upside from a telephone pole or something similar and it freaking them out. Yu assured the others that he wasn't going to let anything happen again and continued in their 'search' for the killer.

A month or two later, they were sat in Aiya's "I don't get it, based on what senpai was saying, we should have the killer by now," Naoto complained, clearly stressed.

"Police officer," Yu tried to be vague, he also said how the killer told them more then he probably should.

"Oh my god!" Yukiko exclaimed, "Is it really..."

"Adachi," Naoto finished. "We better get to the hospital." They nodded and rushed to the hospital.

Adachi was quickly confronted and he ran throughout the building before throwing himself into the TV. Through Junes, he was followed.

"Yosuke?" Chie whispered, "what're you doing here...?" Yosuke snarkiky replied that he was working and asked them the same question. 

"We're about to catch the killer." Kanji stated, "Not too late to join." Yu stopped him, reminding them that he didn't want to see Yosuke hurt.

He offered to go anyway, "If I can get revenge on the bastard who killed Saki-senpai then I'll take it." 

Yu couldn't find it in him to stop Yosuke so he ended up joining. At least they had the whole team back again.

Adachi laughed at them, "Ahaha! I'm impressed you actually made it to me," he looked over to Yosuke before clutching his head in pain.

"New face, in this timeline anyway," Yu clicked, "Haha, I remember everything." Adachi summoned his persona and aimed a Zionga at Yosuke, who was still weak to lighting.

Yu pushed him out the way, since he was resistant to lightning. Still standing tall, he wiped the small trail of blood from his lip, "you aren't getting anywhere near him you fuck."

"Haha, look at you, you even tried to get me arrested last timeline too, that one was my favourite. Your shadow stabbing you in the stomach was my favourite part," he continued to laugh.

"You were there for that?" Yu felt sick, knowing he was there watching him fight his shadow.

"I watched all of them," he grinned.

"You're fucking sick!" Yosuke yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes turned to Yosuke. "You fucking bastard!" He seethed, a dark aura began to form around him and his face was pulled tight with his anger.

"You stood there and watched like a fucking manic!" Yosuke stared daggers at the man. Adachi even flinched at the angered boy. 

"You didn't even give a single shit about any of them did you?! In any timeline!" The dark aura clumped together to make a gloop, which fell to the floor and clung to Yosuke's feet.

"Yosuke!" Yu called him, "This bastard is sick, yeah, but look at your feet! I need you to calm down, please!" Yosuke looked at his feet and saw the gloop forming there.

His eyes narrowed, the whites of his eyes turning black, and he grinned. "So you're the one who convinced my sister to bring me back?" The voice was the same but the intent was completely different. "My name was once Nyx. Those humans called me such and my defeat at their hands has sparked a new goal within me." The being talked on without fear of interruption.

"You will not only never see this host again, but even if he could be saved this boy is now-" She... they... it stopped talking, its eyes scanning the area.

"Forgive me sister," Izanami apologised, "You had returned much sooner than I had hoped. I hadn't anticipated giving the first's memories from different lines would have gotten a different result." She admitted. Yosuke's form assumed a thinking pose.

"I see." the figure closed its black, corrupted eyes and allowed Izanami to dwindle the corruption to a smaller size. The black ooze seethed back into the floor and disapated into the ground, his eyes returning to their normal shade of gold.

Izanami turned to Yu and smiled. "Now you know what to expect." Yu asked to be reset, but Yosuke clung to his arm, Yu's eyes locked with his, and he saw how terrified Yosuke was. It seemed the boy knew that Yu was the only one who could give him some form of answer.

Izanami was gone when he next looked over, but they decided to bring Adachi out with them, hand him in, and Yosuke could get all the answers that Yu knew. "I saw the other timelines." Yosuke admitted. "I saw them when I was that thing," he visibly cringed.

"What do you remember from other times?" Yu asked him, which got the response of ' _Everything, Partner._ ' Yu choked when he heard the nickname. "I haven't heard you call me that in ages." Yu smiled, tears shining his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yosuke scratched his head. "All this timeline shit messes with me. I got the first run then I got hit with the second." Yu apologised about what happened in the second run. "Don't blame yourself, you were trying to catch Adachi, i get it." 

"That wasn't what I was apologising for. I'm the reason Nyx is in you. I gave the idea to Izanami." Yu finished off calling himself a twat, which got him a smack on the arm.

"Don't say that Partner, in every single timeline you've been leader, if that doesn't say something, I don't know what does." Yosuke stared him in the eye. "Do you know what it's like to learn that the guy you avoided is best friend and that he died, but is right in front of you?"

Yu shook his head apologising. "I wanted to see Saki before she died, she what her shadow said about you, but it ended up to this. I'm really sorry Yosuke." Yosuke smiled weakly.

"Partners?" He held up his fist. Yu smiled bumping the fist with his own replying, 'partners'.

"Let's go get Izanami!" He cheered. Yu reminded him about Susano-O. "Oh right. I don't have my persona. Shit." Yu patted his shoulder and stood up.

"We've got three months til I reset. I've spent all the time with the others, I'll dedicate these three months to you." Yosuke thanked him and joined him to the Samegawa river bank.

"I haven't been here in ages," Yu admitted, refering to when they duked it out to exhaustion. Yosuke told him that he hadn't really come here either.

"I don't know, something just told me not to go here, maybe it was Nyx worrying about my memories? I doubt that though." Yu corrected him, telling him he might not be at all incorrect.

"That day when we fought, at the bank, that was the day when our bond had reached its strongest." Yosuke blindly followed his point. "What if the bond was so strong, that it became a threat to Izanami and Nyx, and the world ending shit." Yosuke clicked.

"Right! I did feel a chill, like i was missing something, or that i had been there before... what's that called again...?"

"Deja Vú." Yu finished. Yosuke nodded.

* * *

Yosuke had a huge burst of Deja Vú when he saw that everyone was edging away from him slowly, clearly afraid of what happened yesterday. Yu ended up being the only person who would even get within a metre of the boy.

Yosuke didn't let it get to him, he handled it when they moved because of Junes, he could do it when his friends who don't remember all the times they shared and who are afraid of him because the goddess of death that sleeps inside him.

Yeah, okay, granted it doesn't look or sound great but Yosuke was gonna handle it as he always did. Screaming into a pillow. "Oh, i forgot to mention." Yosuke gained the attention of everyone. "Where's Ted?"

"Ted?" Chie questioned "You mean Teddie? He doesnt come to this side." She told him he never came out of the tv with them. Yosuke pouted at that a little, the only way he can see his brother is by that stupid TV, in his bear form. "How do you know teddie anyway?" Yosuke told the team how because Nyx emerged the memories of the timelines rushed to him. They looked skeptical but the proof was there.

"How were we like, Yosuke-senpai?" Rise smiled. Yu smiled at the term that he hadn't heard in over, technically, a year and a third. "Senpai? Why're you crying again?" She asked Yu, who smiled and cheerfully said 'The team is back together again,' they smiled, Kanji pushing his palm into his muscle, forcing the muscle into the other arm, Naoto tipped her hat, Chie did a thumbs up and so forth. 

The months passed, and Yu kept his promise in spending all of them with Yosuke. The ski trip was spent with everyone, but he spent the time going down the slope with Yosuke, while Chie ended up 'teaching' Rise.

"Whew, I'm tired," Chie heaved, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I'm going back to the lodge." Every one joined her, while Yu and Yosuke stayed out on the slope.

"What do you think that's all about?" Kanji asked the team, "this new guy turns up and it's all Senpai thinks about." Rise agrees, stomping her foot.

"Senpai is mean!" She huffed, "We've been there for him not Yosuke. Senpai blew me off last month saying he's got plans, and I see him at Junes, working." She told them how she overheard that Yosuke called after she did and he agreed to Yosuke's plea.

"He has been spending all his time with Yosuke, maybe it's because of the timeline stuff?" Yukiko suggested.

"Even if that's true, Yukiko-senpai, in this timeline, Yosuke-senpai wasn't here. We were." Naoto argued.

"Pisses me off!" Kanji growled. It was clear that no one in the team was happy, it was also clear that Yu would argue himself out of it and get everyone to back down, so they didn't bother.

"If he was in this timeline, as apparently he was the first time, it seems we would treat him as if we were already close to each other. I doubt we can, but let's try to mimic it. Rise you still remember what Yosuke told you about how we acted right?" The idol nodded at Naoto.


	8. Chapter 8

Yu, when he and Yosuke got back to the cabin, noticed his friends odd behaviour. He didn't act upon the bad feeling that grew but that patience popped when he overheard their conversation a few months later. "Guys, I think what we're doing is mean to both Yu and Yosuke." Yukiko admitted weakly.

"Oh, come on, Yukiko-senpai, it's not like they'd find out, besides, it's Yosuke-senpai's fault for taking Leader away from us." Kanji stated, earning a nod from Chie and Rise. Naoto however stood with Yukiko.

"I have to agree with Yukiko-senpai. I may have come up with the idea, but it certainly wasn't my best." She adjusted her cap. "Yosuke-senpai is still Yu-senpai's friend. It's more rude to Yu for keeping this charade up for as long as we have." Yu waited for their conversation to settle before greeting them, he sat in his normal spot with Rise shuffling closer to him.

"You ready to start the meeting, senpai?" She smiled. Yu took a deep breath to hide his anger, he nodded and gently and subtly removed his arm from her grasp. Should he say something? Or should he wait for them to come clean?

"Before we do, senpai." Naoto interrupted, Yu chuckled inwardly, maybe he didn't have to wait long at all. "We have been rude to you and Yosuke-senpai." He stopped her.

"I over heard your conversation. I had a feeling since the ski trip. Yukiko, Naoto, thank you for your remorse." The two nodded their heads. "Kanji, Rise, Chie.... I-I don't even know what to say. Yosuke was my first friend. It was my choice to spend time with him, not the other way around. If you have a problem, take it up with me, don't take it out on him." They stared at Yu in shock. His voice was still calm but it still shook the three to the bone. Yu tempted the idea to reset.

The options for this decision would be that he'd do things properly, like he attempted this time, and hopefully save Yosuke before Nyx overtakes him again, but reasons against that option is that there is a chance that Yosuke would forget everything, from all timelines. Just when he found HIS Yosuke too...

For overtakes his against. Yu takes a deep breath and goes in to the TV, leaving the others shocked at his rash decision. "Senpai? Where are you going?" Rise asked with no response. He jumped into the TV, but Yosuke pulled him back, donning his JUNES apron.

"Partner?" Yosuke asked, "Why are you going alone, we decided that no one goes in alone." Yu snarkily replied that Teddie was there. "Yeah, but Teddie doesn't have Kintoki-Douji."

"I'll be fine, Yosuke, I can still call my personas from the past lines." Yosuke argued that wasn't a valid point and pointedly asked for the reason why he was going in alone which caused that anger Yu built up earlier to bubble over. "Because I can't let Nyx get to you before I do!" He yelled, panting.

Yosuke smiled weakly, and subtly linked their fingers, Yosuke still wasn't used to intimate contact so Yu accepted this as the best Yosuke could offer. "Then go." He whispered. "Go save me, Partner." Yosuke surprised Yu with a quick kiss before pushing him into the TV. Yosuke's words of encouragement powered Yu into finding his shadow.

You always can't find something when you need it most. Yu's shadow was no where to be found, and he found himself at Konishi Liqueurs. He chuckled weakly.

"This is where it started, huh?" A distorted voice laughed. "Where it began and now it's where you end." The inversed Izanagi took his place once again Yu letting white Izanagi run him through the stomach just as he had before.

The pain was still present when Yu jolted up in his bed the next morning. He left a little earlier that morning, he left a note apologising to Nanako, and went to go find Izanami. "Don't you have school to go to?" She hummed. He brushed her off and asked what be wanted to ask.

"Does Yosuke remember the other timelines?" Izanami chuckled. 

"Do you want him to?" Yu shook his head, as nice as Yosuke's kiss was, he needed to focus. He really was going to do things exactly the same, and figure out someway, (with help from Margaret) to defeat Nyx. For now, he left Izanami in her own company and walked to school. The second Yu stepped foot into the classroom, he knew something was wrong. The atmosphere... It's different. 

He walked over to his seat and caught a glimpse of Yosuke's eyes. They looked so empty, the light from his eyes were only reflected, and non was from his actual aura.

Yu turned to Chie, his voice was filled with worry when he asked, "What's happened with him?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, he was sat in his seat, muttering about a partner, before he started screaming, clutching his head." She huffed. "Then this." 

Yu's eyes widened like he was a deer in headlights, felt like one, too. "You okay?" She asked. Yu slowly nodded and went back to Izanami at the end of the day. He tried to talk to Yosuke beforehand, but wasn't finding any luck and was met with a blank face. 

"You aren't happy with my efforts? After all the aid i have given you." Izanami growled after being told of Yu's complaint. The growl turned to laughter in seconds. "You can never be satisfied with anything I offer." A snarl now overtook her face. "Well now, you shall recieve no aid from me, or anyone else."

Yu tried to speak but couldn't. "You will no longer speak, I have taken away that room, both here and there. What you have is what you'll use." She walked inside the gas station and Yu safely assumed that he was on his own. Yu wondered if he was going to be mute from now on, if so, then he'd better start learning sign. 

Or did Izanami give him the ability? He doubted it and went to go get some equipment from Daidara before heading home. The next day at school, he saw Chie trying to get a reaction out of Yosuke, with no luck.

'Nothing?' He signed. He signed! Maybe Izanagi did make things simpler for him.

"Nope, he's completly unresponsive." Chie sighed. "How are you though? Manage to find your way around?"

Yu could tell that this was a line where Chie was the best friend again, not Yosuke. 'Yeah, I managed to locate landmarks.' he lied. 'So how do you know sign?' He asked her.

"My dad is deaf, so we all had to learn to get that communication back." Yu smiled at her warmly, "I could be your translator?" He accepted, thanking her, before sitting in his seat before Morooka began his lecture. Even though everyone hates Morooka, Yu's sat there being glad that Kashiwagi is no where to be seen.

The end bell rang and Yu stayed behind to try and talk to Yosuke. Just any response from the boy would do... anything! "Yo... su.. k.. ack!" Yu gasped and choked as he tried to say his Partner's name. "Par.... t... ner.." He coughed harshly.

He could have sworn that a flicker of something returned to his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked a lot longer in edit than it does here, I'll double check to get a long chapter 10 out for you all

He blinked and his JUNES apron was swapped with his pajamas.  _Damn it, he reset!_ Yosuke cursed his partner. He got dressed and went to school as usual. He sat in his seat whispered to himself about how much he was gonna lecture Yu's ear off for that kinda shit.

Before Yu was anywhere near the school, (not that Yosuke knew this) the boy clutched his head in sharp pain, groaning and kicking about. Noone helped, they all watched in a) fear, b) amusement or c)... both.

After the pain subsided, he tried to sarcastically thank everyone for their help, but he couldn't. No matter how much he willed his head to turn or his mouth to move, they wouldn't budge. Confused, he tried to turn his body to look at Yu as he heard him enter the room, but again, was met with failure. 

 _Yu... Yu! YU! Partner! Please, look at me, damn it!_ Nothing was said not a peep. "He was saying something about a partner before clutching his head and now this." Chie explained to Yu. Yosuke saw his eyes widen which caused him to try even harder to make his unresponsive body listen to him. Yosuke felt a finger twitch but Yu didn't seem to notice.

The end of the day came by and Yosuke robotically, against his will, began walking home, met by doting parents who didnt seem to notice or care that their son, who was as 'free will' as possible, is now a prisioner in his own mind. He remembered hearing about a condition similar to his in biology or something... but couldn't recall the name.

Yosuke realised that Izanami was probably responsible for what was happening, although with him being locked inside his body Yosuke couldn't make any sort of communication with Yu. After being gently lowered on his bed, Yosuke fell asleep, and to his horror, something else had occured.

Chie was trying to get a reaction out of him, and by the look on her face, she wasn't succeeding. Yu walked up and made a few hand signals before looking shocked and gained a response from the green teen. "Nope, he's completely unresponsive." She paused and Yosuke sadly took in his sad expression. "How are you though? Managing to find our way around?" 

He nodded and asked about her understanding of sign which caused Yosuke to zone out on. He briefly heard something about being a translator. Morooka then entered the room triggering everyone to zip and zoom to their seats. Yosuke found his body making really good notes, he made a mental reminder, (not that he could make a physical one) to look back on the notes.

Morooka's lecture ended and Yu took the empty seat next to Yosuke and tried to form words, which made Yosuke panic in his mind, Yu tried his name to which he had a large coughing fit, but when he tried their nickname, Yosuke watched his eyes light up.

Yu was so thrilled to get a reaction out of him, "Pa... rtn... er," he choked, but smiled none the less when Yosuke's finger twitched. "Yos...uke.." Yu paused to cough manically into his hand. He hid and wiped the blood from the cough onto his dark jeans.

 _Yu..._ Yosuke prayed that the emotion he felt made its way over to Yu. The silver haired boy smiled weakly at Yosuke and gave a silent promise he was okay.  _Partner, you're not okay._ Yu gave in and grabbed a pen and paper.

 **'I don't know if you can hear, or even see me, but Izanagi did this to us. I caused her to do this to you, I wanted her to make you forget the timelines but she went to extremes. I'm sorry, Yosuke.'** Yu watched in hope as Yosuke's eyes skimmed over the words, before watching in tears as his partners eyes also welled up.  **'You're concious? Yosuke please tell me you're in there.'** His golden orbs moved up and down, asif he was imitating a nod. 

Yu threw his arms around him. His breathing heavy and his eyes dampening Yosuke's shoulder. ' **Want to go to the TV world? We may as well with what we've been dealt.** Yosuke repeated his previous action and, with Yu's help, they made their way to the large TV, before Yosuke entered after Yu dragged him in.

* * *

"Yosuke?" Yu questioned his empty surroundings. He brought a hand to his lips at the shock of his voice leaving them. Izanami's voice echoed telling him that their predicaments dont apply to this world since it made a hightened difficulty to her plans. "Yosuke?" Yu yelled again after taking in what she said. With his new resolve to find Yosuke now he is fully functioning, he set out to find him.

"Yosuke?" He yelled once more. Yu knew that all of the areas made by their friends shadow's don't exist yet, even Saki's doesn't exist, so he made his way to the only place that does exist, Yamano's Hotel room. He made his way to the Amagi Inn and saw Yamano's room door closed. He knocked on the door, and saw Yosuke inside.

"Yu!" Yosuke flung his arms around his partner, "You idiot!" he cried. "Why did you reset?" 

"I wanted to make you forget the tinelines, I wanted to do this run properly like the first year. I wanted to make sure you would stay as... you." He admitted. Yosuke asked to see where the shadow struck him. "Huh? Why?"

"It's said that a scar or birthmark will appear in the place that you died in your previous life. I wanted to see if you have a scar anywhere." Yu lifted up his school shirt, and to both of their surprise, a large scar was in the place where Yu's shadow ran him through with his spear. "A shadow did this to you?" Yu nodded. "It looks so painful."

"It wasnt a normal shadow, Yosuke.  _My_ Shadow did this to me." Yosuke looked at him in disbelief and ran his fingertips over the scar. "We can't stay for long, we better go."

"How come?" Yosuke questioned him. "Why do we have to go back." Yu explained that staying here is dangerous. "We can manage! We have more experience than anyone else! Your voice is busted and my whole body is fucked up! We would be better off here."

"Yosuke, you're thinking the same from when we confronted Namatame, calm down." Yu rubbed his shoulder.

"This is so much bigger than Namatame or Adachi! This is about Izanami and Nyx." Yosuke stepped away from Yu, "If you want to go, Partner, then go, but I won't follow you this time." Yu nodded understandingy.

"If that's how you truly feel, Yosuke, then, I'll see you around?" Yu placed his hand on the door frame. "It's probably obvious by now but, I love you Yosuke." Yu took a deep breath. "Don't die." Yu made him promise and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they reach a problem in communication! 
> 
> Big plans, guys, big plans

Yosuke's and Yu's sudden handicaps went unnoticed, but Yosuke's disappearance wasnt. Within weeks, the boy was on news casts and posters were everywhere. ' _MISSING'_ was all you could see. Yu frowned as he saw the first poster that was put up. He signed an apology and left the room when his face turned up on TV.

Yu knew that if Yosuke was on TV, tben he was gonna turn uo on he midnight channel, and since he was already inside the TV, who knows what his shadow would say. It was raining that night and Yu really didn't want to find out but the clear lack of sleep told him that he was watching tonights edition of the show.

 ~~ **"Mute? Unresponsive?! You all wish. You don't know what ive seen, what ive been through."**~~ The shadow growled.  ~~ **"I've had the goddess of fucking death take over my body. Don't. Test. Me. and don't find me. I'm looking at you Partner."**~~ Yu had a feeling that his shadow would target him. He just didnt realise he'd do it so openly.

As much as Yu tried to argue against himself, (school is important, i cant just skip!) he decided to skip school and go find Yosuke. Even if his true feelings are telling him to stay away, he has to go see him. A restless sleep later, and Yu left with his backpack filled with recovery items, he removed his work yesterday.

Yu assumed that since Yosuke's shadow show was still in Yamano's apartment where they parted, that the boy would still be there. Which meant that the moment he landed in the TV world, he set out to the Amagi Inn of this world.

"Yosuke?!" Yu yelled, he got no response which caused Yu to kick the door down. He saw Yosuke's Shadow hovering over an unconscious Yosuke. Yu drew his sword and the shadow twirled his kunai around his finger.

"I told you not to find us." The shadow growled. Yu didnt care what the shadow had to say, quite frankly. His mind was focused on making sure that the real Yosuke, his Yosuke, was okay. He told the shadow that he wasnt going to let his partner die, making the golden eyed being laugh. "Wouldnt that be so much easier though? That guy, me, dying? Nyx would have to find another host, someone who isnt as pathetic as him."

"Shut up!" Yu interrupted. "Yosuke is the smartest member of the team. I wouldn't have any of these friends if it wasnt for him. So you shut your fucking mouth, and watch as i take him home." The shadow strangely accepted, before fizzling away into the black particles that all of the shadows they've faced turn into.

"Yu? What are you doing here? Where did my shadow go?!" Yosuke quickly looked around him. "He was here, Yu i swear." Yu nodded and thought back to the conversation with the shadow, mere moments ago, Yosuke had thought about killing himself, it might have not been an explicit fact, but being mentioned in passing like that, made Yu more mad than ever. "I was looking for Izanami, as soon as you left, i went to look for her, and my shadow came out. I fell unconscious and now I'm here." Yosuke sniffed.

"You were right, Yu. This place is too dangerous, I havent seen Teddie, I miss mom and dad," He cuddled into Yu's chest. "I was so mean to you, I'm sorry, Partner. Im so sorry." Yu looked at the boy in the eyes and smiled gently. Yu contemplated on what his next move should be. Another hug, a caress of his soft cheek, or a kiss on those gentle lips of his. He really wanted to do the last two but couldn't determine if it was okay.

 _Well, Yosuke did kiss me first..._ He finally chose to do both of the two latter options. He took his hand and held Yosuke's cheek. "I was never mad at you." He whispered before pressing his lips onto Yosukes. The boy melted into the kiss, holding the hand that was still placed at his cheek.

"Im sorry, too," Yu admitted, his silver orbs hiding behind his equally silver hair. "I shouldn't have just dismissed and shut you down like that. Let's go home." Yosuke smiled warmly and never let go of Yu's hand. They saw Teddie and he opened up the exit tvs without much fuss. 

"You sure Yosuke? You were right, we are strong enough, but I know you hate being like that..." Yu trailed off, squeezing Yosuke's hand. He wanted to grip so hard to reassure Yosuke he wasnt gonna let go.

"We're gonna get involved with the case again right? We can always see each other then," Yosuke grinned, placing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll do that when we go in, and when we leave, I'm not letting you out my sight," Yu teased it would actually be the other way around, and returned a similar peck before jumping in.

* * *

' _Yes or no questions... but without speech..._ ' Yu thought of a way to communicate when out of the TV world, Chie is the first person who comes mind, but it would get awkward when they have to talk about... sensitive topics, but there isnt anyway that Yu can think of, he knows Chie is trustworthy, but there are just somethings that they shouldn't know, especially when it comes to Adachi and Namatame... Izanagi too.

"Oh my goodness! My baby, how on Earth!" Yosuke's mother rushed up to the two in the electronics department. "You're not leaving our sight ever again, you hear me?" Robotic response, to be expected really. Yu watched him blink twice, "Good." She huffed.

Oh, duh, blink once for no, twice for yes, but even if Yu spent his free time teaching Yosuke sign in the TV, there's no getting around Chie. She may be single-minded, but she's smart when it comes to logic and instinct, she'll be able to figure them out, and possibly even expose them.

This was a blockage in the path they'll have to come back to later. "Mrs. Hanamura, I'm the one who found Yosuke, if its okay with you, I'd like to come over more and---" Her blank expression showed that she didnt understand sign. He took out his phone and wrote the message down instead. "-- get to know Yosuke, I think we'd be good friends."

The woman smiled, "Oh! Of course you can come over, see us whenever you like," She was still smiling widely as her back turned to him. "I hope you don't mind teaching us sign, either do you?  It'll be much easier than writing in your phone the whole time." Yu nodded, his eyes warm thanking them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I became a basic bitch and made a Tellonym :/ 
> 
> Leave a tell if you so wish :3  
> https://tellonym.me/KonataDMC

In the TV, Yu and Yosuke sat thinking about their next move. "Yamano is thrown in on the day you got here right? That means senpai won't be too far behind now." Yosuke sighed. 

"Im sorry, i tried to save her but that got her mum and myself killed." Yosuke shook his head.

"Its not about that-- well it is but looking back, its so clear that Saki was rejecting me. Can't believe it took her shadow to tell me." Yu held the boy tighter.

"There was nothing you could have done." Yu recalled Margaret's words, "She... had the mark of Nyx." 

Yosuke hummed, "So we let fate run its course," Yu watched his face tense at that, "Then warn Yukiko?" Yu nodded, telling him it was a good plan.

"Just no details. Naoto would be suspicious of us immediately when we turn up to Kanji." Yu reminded. "She can be very...."

"Scary?"

"I was going to say intimidating, but scary works too." Yu smiled. "Either way, she's smart. We'll have to be careful." Yosuke nodded.

Yu stood up, pulling Yosuke up along with him, telling him its about time they got home. Yosuke kept his promise and kissed the silver eagerly before going into the Exit TVs. "See you on the other side, Partner." He hummed. Yu smiled weakly and stepped into the TV after Yosuke.

They went their seperate ways, and followed their agreed decision to lay low until the news of Yukiko's Inn made the news, after the death of Saki Konishi, the media wanted full coverage as well as something to distract the masses, so it were only a few days, a week at most that the mood of the news changed. 

"Wow!" The newsman stared at Yukiko from head to toe, now he knew better, Yu had half a mind to sick Dojima onto him, "You look goregous in that kimono!" The interview followed on as normal, and now Yu's and Yosuke's plan had officially begun in its motion.

Yu wrote the vague details (dont answer the door, vague hints to the murderer, _Adachi's, though she didnt need to know that, M.O)_  And while Yukiko had every right to be suspicious of this paper that Yu had written on, she nodded with a smile, thanking the two for the warning.

Even if this is the timeline that Yu stays in, though he seriously doubts it, Yu doesn't care if he's disappeared for a few days or more. Dojima would obviously have a few choice words when he returns, but that's something Yu is prepared to deal with.

So Yu is currently in the TV, in the area of Yukiko's castle. It hasn't manifested yet, so that's a good sign, but Yu is prepared and ready, the route memorised from past lines. He was beginning to get fatigued, however. Nothing a few Snuff Souls couldnt fix, but he could only gain so many.

He left, checked the day, checked the news, messaged Yosuke and went back in. Yukiko did still end up getting thrown in, but with Yosuke's help, and a desperate need to catch Yukiko up on the details,("how are you talking? why is yosuke so.... animated?") she was saved.

"You have to let me help you. Konohana-Sakuya is a strong healer, you could use my help." Yu thanked her for the offer, but declined.

"I have strong personas that I technically shouldnt even be able to access yet. My parents are very finacially stable and send me... hefty allowances every month. I appreciate it, but we'll be fine Yukiko." Yu smiled.

"Besides." Yosuke interrupted, "Dont you have a friend whos desperate to see you alive?" Yukiko's expression clicked immediately, her priorities quickly changing to an exit point. The boys chuckled softly and showed her to the Exit TVs that Teddie still had active.

The girl wished the two well, before running off to find Chie, Yu smiled and assumed Yosuke were too. Yu waved to Yosuke. Even though he didn't get a response, he smiled nonetheless. ' _Now to wait for Kanji to make the news._ '

* * *

' _Dammit!_ ' Yosuke growled to himself. No matter how hard he wanted it to happen, no part of his body would listen. ' _Move! Move, move!_ ' Nothing. He couldnt even will a finger like before.

Before...?

Before he thought about how much he wanted to tell Yu that, yes, im here! Thought about how much he wanted to comfort his leader and Partner, how much he never wanted to see him so upset again.

He thought about Yu. He closed his metaphorical eyes tight and pictured him. Pictured Teddie, Chie, Naoto, everyone. Thought about how strong they made him feel.

There! He felt it, his toe. His big toe on his left foot.

This was going to work.

* * *

Half a month later, Yosuke was able to control his legs from the knees down, still unbeknownst to Yu. Yosuke felt it fit to surprise his partner with some good, after everything bad. And Kanji had just had his first news interview, and just like the boys remembered it, it was completely inaccurate.

Rinse and repeat... worked before, it'll work again. Rinse and repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, if it didnt click, Yosuke was relying on his friendships to regain control, his... bonds... if you will


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Yosuke felt a chill down his spine. He tossed and turned before his body finally stilled. When he opened his eyes to be overwhelmed with a lot of blue. "Welcome," the man in the centre, directly opposite began to speak, he had a frighteningly long nose, "to the Velvet Room." He introduced himself as Igor, and the woman to his left as Margaret.

"It seems that you are the one our other contracted resident has prioritised." Margaret hummed. "For good reason, as we're aware, for you hold the bringer of death."

Yosuke looked confused. He asked for an explaination and the one he got just confused him further. "Hold on. Who's the other 'resident'?" Margaret uttered Yu's name, which made the boy go wide-eyed. "Is this where Yu gets all those crazy powerful persona?" The woman nodded.

"Here is where Persona Fusion can be utilised to its full ability, as well as calling on past personas through this tome." Igor guestured to the large book between Margaret's legs, and her delicately layered hands. "The 'Persona Compendium'."

"Okay... so why am I here? I thought Yu said that Izanami removed you?"

"Just because the Goddess denies us entry into your world physically, doesn't necessarily mean we can't make contact through the residents' dreams." Igor explained.

"Then why not make contact with Yu?"

"There have been multiple attempts, I assure you. Although none have successfully linked the Wild Card to this room. Until tonight, when we summoned you." Igor motioned his hand, almost as if he were expecting Yosuke's hand in return. "Which is why we, the Velvet Room Inhabitants, are willing to give you a choice."

Igor proceeded in giving Yosuke his options without missing a beat. "You can become an inhabitant, like Margaret, her siblings and myself, in turn giving you protection in all lines. Or you can gain temporary Wild Card abilities, the same power Narukami has. Multiple Persona at your disposal." His expression turned dark. "But I'm afraid that we can't hold that for long, you could probably have the Wild Card ability for one line. Two if Lady Luck smiles upon you." 

Yosuke began to consider his options. Become like Yu and pray that this was the line that they broke out the loop, or become like Igor and Margaret and have practically guaranteed safety until Yu settles things himself. "Can I have some time to decide?" Igor nodded. He had a week.

* * *

"Yosuke, it's amazing that Igor even gave you the choice at all." Yu smiled weakly. His hand holding Yosuke's tightly. "Go into the Velvet Room," Yosuke tried to interrupt, "Yosuke, you'll be safe there, from all lines! Izanami can't get to you at all."

"Yu, we said we'd get Izanami together. I want to fight along side you. You should know this the most out of all people, dammit." Yosuke pulled Yu into a deathgrip of a hug. "I love you, Yu. I want to fight this bitch of a goddess."

Yu sighed with a smile. "I know. I know you do, Yosuke. I'm not sure how the Compendium will work for you, but if you get to use my persona too, use Yatsufusa. No weaknesses." Yosuke joked that he didn't need to take such precautions. "Sorry, Yosuke. I'm not taking any chances. I love you. So much." Yosuke's expression softened.

"Losing you to Nyx is one thing. But losing you to a fucking table or a lion tiger thing with a ball chain makes me go insane." Yosuke pulled the boy down for a soft kiss. 

"I'm still here, and I'm still going to be here at the end of all this. Nyx is the one going down. Not me, not you, no one we love." Yu nodded. 

"Yosuke? Sensei?" A voice called out, "It's bear-y dangerous to be here." Yosuke and Yu shared a small smile.

"Ted's right," Yosuke whispered, "We should leave." They explained to Teddie they wanted to leave and the bear happily did the honours. "See you later, Teddie," 

The bear watched them leave and then waddled away when all was clear.

* * *

The boys began to lay low again for the long stretch of days before them. They had never saved Yukiko so quickly before, so the free time was used teaching Yosuke what he'd need to use the Wild Card efficiently.

"Wait so explain Skill Cards again," Yu reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. It read Sameracarm in fancy golden cursive, with a number of calming blue sparkle like diamonds with the number '8' in the top left, and bottom right corners.

"So, you see how it says Sameracarm?" Yosuke nodded. "You pull up the image of the persona you want to apply it to, then crush the card in your palm. That persona can now use Sameracarm when it previously couldn't." Yu tilted his head. "Make more sense?" Yosuke took a second before nodding.

"Anything else you need help with?"

"So these... Social Links... they make your persona more powerful?"

"Think of it like Leveling in a video game. The higher your social link with an arcana, we'll use you and your magician as an example, we're at max level of social link. So when i make a magician arcana based persona, it'll get a lot of EXP as a bonus at fusion." Yosuke nodded excitedly.

"I didnt think of it like that!" He beamed. "So the lovers.. Rise, making a lovers arcana persona would get a lot less EXP compared to making a fool arcana persona, you." Yu nodded.

"Thats right."

"Even with all these different ways to think of it, it's all so confusing." Yu smiled, telling the boy that he'd get the hang of it quickly, that it was difficult for him too, at first. A week went by and Yosuke was now proud of his skills inside the TV. 

Outside TV, Yosuke had been making tremendous progress. His could control his head, legs, feet, the tips of his fingers and the corners of his mouth were now complying as well. His facial features weren't that far behind in joining the club of limbs that Yosuke had regained control of. He connected his literal miraculous process to the social links that Yu helped him learn. Maybe this was a sign that him being a Wild Card is good luck? 

* * *

He was wrong. Chie, having learned from Yukiko, insisted to be shown the TV World. Yu signed that it woukd be dangerous, and that theyd be concerned for their lives and for Yosuke and his sudden animated behaviour.

"I dont care about all that dammit. This guy tried to kill Yukiko. You think im gonna let that slide?" Chie huffed. Yu let out a quiet sigh. Yu looked to Yosuke, his eyes stayed still, an agreed decision to show incertainty or neutrality. Yu gave Chie the ok to join them in the TV world once. 

Since Yukiko had been rescued before Chie awoke to Tomoe, it's unclear that she'd even awaken at all now.

Chie watched in shock as Yosuke moved to kiss the still new transfer. "Yosuke. What..?" 

"Hey, I made a promise." Yosuke smiled playfully. 

"Can confirm." Chie stood in greater shock at the fact of  _oh my god this guy can speak and he can speak like a fucking god. His voice is so smooth?_  

"So thats what you sound like." Chie complimented after she calmed down. She told him the thought she had about comparing his voice to a god and he paled immediately. "Something I said?"

"We're just not too big on the whole god goddess thing. Izanagi is cool," Yosuke told her, jerking his elbow into Yu's side about the Izanagi comment, "But Izanami is a bitch."

Yosuke and Yu immediately got cold shivers drip down their backs. The feeling vanished as quickly as it appeared. The two males eased once that was confirmed. Yosuke chuckled softly, "She didn't like that."

Chie insisted they show her the place where they found Yukiko. "A castle." She seemed to think about something for a quick moment. "Actually, yeah, that fits."


	13. Scene; Member No. 3; Take 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things. Go. Wrong. Easily.
> 
> I know I dont normally do chapter titles, but i was really proud of this one, i might keep the theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those tags were lagging my vita sksk yikes

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chie did end up awakening to Tomoe, and just like Yukiko and Konohana-Sakuya, she was told that she couldnt join the 'team', and that it was too dangerous for her to risk her life over. "So you and Yosuke can magically break out of your mysterious conditions are youre not going to let me see more of the real you." She paused, "The real Yosuke, even," She added.

Yu knew keeping her and Yukiko from this only alters the timeline further, but for the safety of his friends, his family, the best group of people he's ever met. He decided it was worth the timeline fucking itself over. "I'm sorry Chie, I really am."

"I dont believe that for a second." Chie hissed, Yu jumped at the noise.

"You have no idea what he's been through," Yosuke yelled, "What we've been through. What  _I_ said on the midnight channel was all true, yknow." 

"Yosuke..." Yu whispered, silently warning him of what could happen if they change too much.

"Yu, she needs to know. The line is fucked as it is." Yu stared at him, Yosuke's golden eyes demanding Yu's silver to give the final OK before he spills everything. Yu nodded, defeated. "Yu and I are stuck in a loop. We've been stuck from april of this year, to april of next year five times."

Chie scoffed. "Dont bullshit me." She asked for something that definitively proved they were telling the truth. "How do i know youre not tryin to manipulate me. Who's to say youre not the ones who tried to kill Yukiko."

"Because we know who the real kiler is, but last time I followed it up I died." Yu lifted his shirt and showed Chie the scar that he and Yosuke found. "This scar is how i died."

 **"It was so fun to do, too,"** The two males recognised the voice. Yu recognising it as his own.  **"Howdy. That's what people in the country say to greet people, right?"** The impersonator laughed in it's double layered voice that gave the three shivers.

"Why are you here?" Yosuke growled.

 **"No reason, can't I say hi to my other self from time to time? The only reason he sees me is to reset."** The shadow complained.  **"Plus, doesn't my existence give Chariot the proof she needs? I am the true self after all. I have no reason to lie."**

"That would mean that youre helping us, what would you have to gain?" Yu questioned.

 **"Never mind that, now. You know, I talk with Magician's other self a lot. He told me something very interesting."** Yu's shadow smirked at Yosuke.  **"Hmm? Funny story, huh, Yosuke?"** The shadow cackled.

"Yosuke? What does he mean?" 

"I've slowly been getting control back of my body." Yosuke chuckked in defeat, "I wanted to surprise you." Yu smiled shyly, through tears.

The shadow clicked his tongue, it wasnt the reaction he wanted from his other self, and in that aggitation, the golden-eyed being left. 

Now relaxed, Yu turns to Yosuke. "If you have control over your mouth, tell me later okay?" Yosuke promised, smiling.

"Okay," Chie interrupted their hug. "Okay, I'm convinced. But thats all the more reason you should let me help you." Yu looked to Yosuke for advice.

"Partner, she might not be as strong as we are, but she's always another person to heal us." Yu nodded, but he rebutted with the same argument but flipped.

"Yes, but then she's also another person to heal." Yosuke scoffed. Yu had Salvation and Cool Breeze. If anything, there were only two people to heal, compared to the three in attendance.

"Sensei?" Teddie anxiously squeaked up. Chie screamed, wondering why Yu and Yosuke were unfazed. "The shadows are getting really angry again," The bear whimpered. Yosuke ruffled the bear's fur.

"Dont worry Ted, we're leaving now. We'll be back when the fog comes in, okay?" Teddie nodded, eagerly summoning the TV's to help them leave. "See you later, Ted." The bear waved as the three figures got sucked into the TVs.

After they re-balanced themselves, Chie parted ways with the two boys. Yosuke and Yu heading back to the Dojimas, the brunet showing Yu what parts of his body he could control now.

_How did you get control back? I figured it would have been near impossible to overpower Izanami._

Yosuke shrugged, "--ough-... frien-s... so-ial lin-." Yu nodded in understanding. The power of his bonds with the team,  _Yosuke_ 's Social-Links. He rubbed Yosuke's arm soothingly, gesturing to the boy that he rest his voice since he still hasnt gotten full control back, Yu could feel the stress trying to get out his words.

Yu smiled and pressed his lips to Yosuke's forehead in the doorway. They promised to meet up at the gates in the morning. Also with a soft smile, Yosuke wrapped what he could control of his arms around Yu, before closing the door behind him as he left.

The next day at school, the entire grounds were buzzing from the recent rumour. "Have you guys heard?" Chie asked them, confused, they shook their heads. "The rumour going around is about you guys." Yosuke widened his eyes in shock while Yu kept a straight face. (Yosuke learned to read his partner's emotions from his eyes, they were filled with rage, and a need to find out what, how, and why.)

Yu slammed the door open to his classroom, shocking everyone inside, drawing their attention. He walked to the front of the room, he was about to reach for a chalk, but decided against it. Closing his eyes.  _Social Links. Yosuke overcame what Izanami did by the strength of his social links._ Flashes of faces popped up and dissapeared just as quickly.

He turned around, the class' attention still drawn in anticipation and fear, Yu was sure he saw some shaking.

"Who..." Yu paused, in a whisper. He slammed his hand on Morooka's desk. "Who the fuck spreaded a rumour?!" 

The room burst into gossips and disscussions about how he coukd talk now, and whether or not he could the whole time. A shy girl stepped foreward, "I-I know the details-"

"Outside." Yu hissed sharply, once outside the classroom, he demanded details that she claimed to have. After investigating leads and dead ends that stemmed from his classmates' information, he found out the truth and the origin of the rumour.

Yosuke met up with him on the rooftop at lunch a few days later. "One of the neighbours saw us at the doorway a few days ago." Yu explained, "A housewife spread the rumour around." Yu apologised to his partner.

Yosuke waved it off, quickly and (trying to) effortlessly explain to Yu that it doesnt matter to him anymore. He's been through worse, what's one little rumour at this point?

"Go... TV?" Yosuke asked. Yu nodded and called for Chie to join them.

Inside the TV, Chie complimented Yosuke's progress as she put on the new shoes Yu bought. "It's getting really good, I mean it."

"I was always okay at speaking, but a powerful person took it away." Yosuke thanked the girl anyway.

"Am I ever gonna get filled in on that? You said so yourself, this line is fucked up enough."

"Maybe further down the line... telling you means telling you who the killer is." Yu suggested, after convincing Chie that she'd get filled in when the time is right, she let the subject drop.

"Sensei~" The bear cooed. "I did what you asked, i made all those glasses. These are for you Chie-chan!" Teddie smiled.

Both Yu and Chie thanked the bear, although interrupted by a high pitched squeal. Chie recognised it immediately.

"Yukiko?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot in hiding

"I should probably work on my landing!" Yukiko laughed, she quickly became serious once Chie rushed over and made sure she was okay. "Chie and I clearly know less than you and Yosuke. That doesnt mean you cant let us help." She paused, "Am i right in assuming you know us and this area fairly well?"

"You... could say that..." Yosuke shrugged, causing Yukiko to beam widely, latching herself onto Chie's arm.

"Well then, Mr. Leader! Lead the way," She laughed. Yu noticed that Teddie has wandered off without saying anything.

"Well I could, but we need Te--" Yukiko cut Yu off.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Yosuke." She smiled innocently, "Quite frankly, as well as you know me, I dont know you. I know Yosuke more than I know you."

Chie questioned the girl attached to her arm, pointing out what Yosuke was about to say. Being that Yosuke is more of an advisor than a leader, Yukiko listened to none of it. The raven made the point of ' _well doesnt it make sense to put the strongest and most rational as the leader?_ ' It was subtle, but Yukiko was focusing on the point that Yu has died being the leader.

"Well then Yosuke." Yu smiled, shakily and defeated, "You heard her. Lets go find Teddie."

"No." Yosuke said sternly, turning to look at Yukiko. "Im happy that you see me as a leader. It means more than you know, but Yu is the leader. I pass it onto him, I wont accept any arguments."  Yukiko huffed a 'fine'. She probably does mean all this innocently, but she was really being rude about it.

Yu thanked Yosuke, but quickly after added that the bear was waiting for them so they should probably get a move on. They all yelled out for the bear, finally finding him at Yukiko's Castle. "Sensei, do you think everyone is really all mean and selfish?" Yu questioned him. "This pretty girl's shadow wanted to get away from... 'responsibilities' and escape. Are all shadows like that?" Yosuke pitied his poor brother.

"No, Ted, not everyone is like that. The only reason they look selfish is because they've been forced to put others infront of themselves." Yosuke explained, "You need to be a little selfish sometimes to take care of yourself, the shadows just exaggerate that. Understand?" Teddie nodded, thanking him.

While Teddie was more... emotionally sensitive than others, he was never like this, the boys noticed. Izanami made this world, right? Wouldnt it make sense that Teddie could regain memories from past lines like Yosuke and retain them? Having Teddie remember everything would provde a huge help in solving this huge fucked up mess.

Yu seemed to get the same idea, he knelt down to Teddie's eye level. "Does this place seem familiar to you, Teddie?"

"Now you mention it, Sensei.. it feels bear-y furmilliar." Teddie scratched the back of his costume-body. "Like I've been here before. Before we saved Yukiko." Yu waited as Teddie racked his brain. "Grr its on the tip of my tongue!"

"Keep thinking about it, we have time." Yosuke joked, nudging Yu in his side with his elbow. Yu shook his head, smiling. At least Yosuke can still make dumb jokes.

Every now and then, over the course of a few weeks, they would check in with Teddie, and everytime he got closer and closer to remembering, Kanji, the most recent addition to the group, was filled in on the whole time looping bullshit (Kanji's own words). They were now so close to saving Rise, and while unknowingly to the team spare Yu and Yosuke, Teddie's persona too. Not that they knew Rise was joining but Teddie joining as a member was more surprising than Rise, considering the pattern.

Yosuke had all control back over his body in the real world, and Yu could fully maintain his speech, his words now fully 'functional' compared to relying on outbursts. With their regained lost senses, they knew Izanami were aware so a rainy day came by (that didnt threaten an aftermath of fog) so they decided to give the goddess a visit.

"Congratulations," She snarkily remarked, "You regained what I took from you. Not that it'll aid you in anyway." She turned to glare at the boys. "You know I essentially have full control of that world, by extension everyone in it. Including that shadow."

Yosuke growled. "You will leave Teddie out of this! They have nothing to do with all this!" He spat, Yu nodded.

"This is between you and us." Izanami smiled.

"Yes... I suppose that's true." She turned her backs to them. "You know where to find me."

Yu knew that bringing Izanami's plans back would give them more time to think of a counter attack towards Nyx, but its Izanami, a goddess. Of course shed have failsaves, her sister was brought down once already.

Yosuke has access to the velvet room, he could ask Margret for more information to take down Nyx. With a plan in mind, he trodded down to Daidara. Before he could even make it to the front door, aquamarine shined out the corner of his left eye. The Velvet Room? But he thought that Izanami removed it's access from Yu.

Not wanting to waste this chance, he opened the blue and gold patterned door, Yosuke following behind him.

* * *

 "Welcome, or rather," Igor corrected himself, "welcome back, to the Velvet Room." 

"It's... good to be back, Igor. What happened, how can I use the Velvet Room again?" Yu asked immediately, not wasting any time in preparation of Izanami kickin them out or worse, locking them in.

"We think it's becuase you broke the hold she had on you." Margaret answered, "You doing that also reversed her hold on us, our connection to you."

Yosuke interrupted them, "As good as all this explaination is... Igor, with the current persona we have, can we defeat Nyx?" Igor shook his head.

"Even the last group, similar to yourselves, didnt defeat Nyx through physical skill or the power of persona." Yu and Yosuke shared confused looks as Igor turned to Margaret. "Can you contact them, Margaret?"

The woman nodded, opening the tome in her lap and reciting a chant, some old dead language Yu assumed. When she was finished, a soft blue and white flame flickered down into centre of the room.

 _"Elizabeth?"_ the male voice sounded confused, disorentated.  _"Elizabeth is that you? What happened?"_

"My name is Margaret, Elizabeth is my younger sister. I'm aware of he struggle you and your team went through to stop Nyx, but I reret to inform you that she returned," She paused for a beat, "Which explains your awakening. I can have the Velvet Room guide you to our location, if you wish."

 _"Margaret... that would be nice, thank you."_  


End file.
